This invention relates to postal forms which, having an image placed on a single face thereof by a single pass through a non-impact printer, can be folded or manipulated in a particular way to provide images on two faces of the form. The subject invention, more particularly, relates to postal forms which can provide a plurality of postal forms useful for specialized postal services, e.g., Certified mail.
Many types of specialized business forms, including postal forms, are made for use with non-impact printers such as laser or ink-jet printing devices. Non-impact printers are being increasingly used to provide a fast, economical, and convenient method of printing data or other information stored in computer system databases. For example, notices to business customers or debtors can be generated automatically from databases containing retrievable information specific for that customer or debtor. Because such notices often carry legal significance, sending those notices via United States Postal. Service (USPS) Certified, Registered, or other specialized mailing procedures can ensure adequate record is made that such notice has been sent and/or received. In most organizations, preparing and distributing these notices represent a significant effort. By automating this process, the burden can be reduced on the organization. Most commonly used non-impact printers are simplex printers and are therefore limited to printing only on a single face of one sheet of paper at a given time. While it is possible to turn the paper over for a second pass through the printer to print on both faces, automated devices which accomplish this turnover function are not commonly available with conventional non-impact printers used in most offices. Moreover, manually feeding the same form a second pass through the printer does not allow for batching, whereby a large number of blank forms are placed in a paper feeding tray and all forms are produced at one time. Further, most pressure-seal documents require specialized folder/sealer equipment which is both expensive and cumbersome to use.
In addition, non-impact printers may be limited in their capacity to handle paper stock that is thicker than conventional paper stock, which typically has a thickness of about 0.003 to 0.0035 inches. Post cards used as confirmation notices compliant with USPS requirements, such as cards used for Certified or Registered mail, require a thickness of between 0.007 inch and 0.0095 inches. Accordingly, using a conventional non-impact printer to print post cards which meet such USPS requirements may cause jamming of the paper feeder mechanism or other paper handling problems. Thus, documents designed to be sent through the mail as postcards, may not be capable of being automatically generated with conventional office non-impact printers.